The University of Washington School of Social Work (UWSSW) proposes to continue a predoctoral Prevention Research Training Program whose main objective is to increase the cadre of well trained behavioral scientists in the field of mental health to conduct socially significant innovative research aimed at the prevention of mental health problems and disorders in vulnerable populations. The training program includes a multidisciplinary group of faculty, and builds upon a strong research tradition and a highly regarded doctoral program in the School of Social Work. Funds are requested to support 7 predoctoral trainees per year in each of five years of the proposed new funding cycle. The predoctoral training program requires completion of all currently existing requirements for the social welfare doctoral degree. In addition, prevention science trainees will complete a) specialized course content in prevention research, b) additional course work in research methods, c) additional course work in social science theory germane to their prevention focus, d) an integrative seminar spanning each year in the training program, e) hands-on research internship each year on a prevention research project, f) infusion of prevention research with mental health issues into their program of study prospectus, qualifying paper, and dissertation, and g) specialized, individually tailored mentoring and advising to ensure a coherent educational program and finely tuned professional development for prevention research careers. Trainees will be recruited from a national pool of applicants and must have strong academic records, a demonstrated interest in prevention of mental health disorders and problems, and strong potential for research. The training program matches very well priorities set by NIMH for interdisciplinary training, preparation for careers in health promotion and prevention of mental disorders, and redressing mental health disparities. The high level of research activity, number of experienced prevention researchers, and commitment to diversity at the University of Washington and in the School of Social Work provide an excellent environment for training that is responsive to high priority needs in prevention. The success of the program thus far is enhanced by faculty newly added to the UWSSW and Training Program combined with newly funded centers and initiatives which, collectively, position the program extremely well to meet its training objectives in this proposed third cycle of funding. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]